


Someone like you

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader and Remus were once together but he broke it off in fear of hurting her. They meet again at Hogwarts, where they both are teachers and soon, old feelings reappear.





	Someone like you

„And now, let me introduce our new Care of Magical Creatures’ professor, Y/N Danton, who will teach with a help of our gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid!”

You rose from your seat, smiling shyly as the round of applause rung in the Great Hall. You bowed your head lightly, clapping your hands as well when Hagrid stood up clumsily.

You felt happy that you came back to Hogwarts, now as a teacher. It wasn’t a job your parents would want you to have, but it was something you wanted and you were ready to fight for it if you had to. Surprisingly, you didn’t. They uttered no word of objection when Dumbledore asked you to assume the post. And you gladly agreed.

However, there was one thing that bothered you, and that you noticed only when you took a seat by the teacher’s table. Remus, a man you had dated while your days at Hogwarts and who had broken your heart.

_____

“Y/N, I am sorry, but this has to end,” he said sadly and you clenched your jaw trying to regain your composure. You thought it would be a normal meeting with your boyfriend of over a year, but Remus’ words put their claws around your heart, making you suffocate.

“Because of what? Because I am in Ravenclaw? Because your friends laugh at you?”

“You know I don’t care about others…”

“Then what?” you almost barked, feeling tears pooling in your eyes. His miserable state didn’t help either. Something was bugging him, something he didn’t want to tell you.

“I don’t think you’ll understand, Y/N. It’ll be best for you if we break up, believe me.”

“Remus, please, talk to me. What’s wrong?” you tried, your voice calmer and quieter, but he only gave you a tight smile and shook his head. He offered you another apology and then turned around and darted to his common room, leaving you at the verge of crying.

It was good that you were in different houses. You didn’t have to see him every day, but looking at him during meals was enough to feel aching emptiness inside your chest. You didn’t know it could be so painful, but you also had no idea that first affection (which you were sure was deeper than some teenager infatuation) would be so beautiful.

Yet, somehow you survived. Somehow you pulled the pieces together and carried on, focusing on your grades.

_____

The meal was over and you were chatting with professor Sprout, a goblet of water in your hands. One by one, the teachers were leaving the Hall to get some rest before tomorrow’s lessons and you were about to do the same. You put the goblet down, excused yourself, bided  goodnight and stood up just to take a step back and nearly collapse onto the table when Remus decided to approach you.

“Y/N, it’s good to see you again,” he said politely, smiling a bit, but you noticed the same fatigue you had seen when both of you were students.

“You too, Remus,” you replied and cleared your throat, aiming to walk past him but as you went left he did too and the two of you chuckled awkwardly.

“May I escort you to your room?”

“No need, I know the way,” you said quickly and smiled briefly as you finally exited the Hall and headed to your chamber.

It was going to be a long, long year.

_____

You folded your fingers nervously as you walked towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts’ classroom. You needed a book that was there, but for some reason a mere thought of being in the same place as Remus made you anxious. You hadn’t seen him since you finished Hogwarts and meeting him yesterday awoken something within you, something you thought was long gone.

But you both were adults now and you knew better than to hold onto something that surely died long time ago.

You knocked few times and after hearing an invitation you slowly opened the door and peaked your head inside. Remus smiled softly at you and all of the students immediately turned their heads.

“Apologies for interrupting, but can I borrow a book? Just for a day, I need to check something.”

“Be my guest, Y/N,” he said and you stepped in, closing the door behind you. You approached the bookshelf and focused your attention on the books, looking for the one you came here for.

“Need my assistance?” Remus’ voice came from your right and you jumped from surprise, fighting the blush that started to warm up your cheeks.

“N-no, thank you,” you stuttered, tensing a little as you noticed how close he was to you. You tried to ignore the goosebumps his proximity was causing, the way his eyes searched for yours.

Blinking, you tore your gaze away from him and returned your attention to the volumes in front of you. Soon, you found the one you needed and gently pulled it out, holding it to your chest.

“I will bring it back tomorrow.”

“Keep it as long as you want, I won’t be needing it any time soon.”

“Fine,” you gave him a small smile and walked between the desks and out of the classroom, leaning against the door for a moment to calm your breathing.

There was no doubt, Remus still affected you and, from the sparkles in his eyes, you assumed you affected him as well.

_____

The next day, after all your classes, you found yourself wondering whether you should go or not. You didn’t want to be alone with Remus, you weren’t sure if you could think straight then. You wanted to see him, yes, but it would be better among others when none of you couldn’t get too close.

Yet, you couldn’t help it – you were drawn to him. So, you threw caution to the wind and grabbed the book, almost running down and up the stairs, arriving at the door to his classroom within twenty minutes. Before you could change your mind, you knocked and opened it, sneaking in.

Remus was standing at the small balustrade and smiled brightly at you as you approached.

“As I said, I’m returning it,” you lifted the book and placed in on the shelf, smiling as Remus chuckled shortly.

“I knew you would. Care to join me for a tea?”

“Yes,” you answered simply and climbed the stairs, entering his office. You took a seat as Remus prepared the drinks, giving him a smile when he handed to the steaming mug.

“So…” he mused.

“How you’ve been?” you asked, a hint of worry in your voice.

“As you can probably see, very good,” he jested and you nodded, smirking.

“Full moon is soon, I can only imagine how bad it must be.”

Remus looked at you, shocked, with wide open eyes.

“Yes, I know. After we left the school it became clearer. I didn’t told anyone, don’t worry,” you assured and took a sip of your tea.

Remus sighed.

“I forgot how clever you are, Y/N. I only regret I let you go so easily.”

“Well, you thought it was for the best. I got over it.”

“Are you… with someone?”

“Not at the moment.”

“That’s good…” he panted with relief and you frowned, “no, I mean, that… what I meant was that…”

“What is it, Remus?” you asked, a bit confused and he gave you an unsure look, rubbing the back of his neck. He kept opening his mouth but nothing came out of them and your heart began to pound in your chest as you realized what he might want to say.

You put the mug down and stood up, rounding his desk to crouch next to him. You reached out and cradled his face tenderly. You didn’t need any words. You leaned up and brushed your lips experimentally against him, expecting him to pull back.

Remus didn’t. instead, he responded to your kiss, pressing his ever so gently and you sighed into his lips as he grasped your shoulders to bring you closer to him.

You didn’t want to part, you kept your lips locked with his as you rose to your feet and moved to sit on the desk. Remus stood between your legs and rested his palms on your knees, slowly rolling your skirt up your legs.

You carded your fingers through his hair as he deepened the kiss, sending a shiver down your spine. When you were together, you never went further than heavy kissing, but now, now you wanted more, you needed more.

Remus seemed to understand your desire immediately and when you broke to catch your breaths, he slid his hand under your skirt and stripped you off your panties, tossing them onto the floor. You were fast to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, reaching to take out his hard erection.

Both of you moaned and Remus claimed your lips again as you spread your legs wider to give him more space. He position himself between them and lined up at your entrance, pushing into you slowly until he was buried to the hilt. He grabbed your hips firmly.

Remus gave you a moment to adjust and when you tugged on his bottom lip, he started moving, setting a pace of deep, powerful thrusts. Your whimpers soon changed into wanton cries as he was hitting precisely on your sweet spot, your voice driving him crazy.

His pushes were strict but you could feel his hips falter slightly as his own peak was nearing him, but he never slowed down, focused on giving you pleasure. You dug your fingers into his shoulders as you felt your bliss coming closer and closer and you called his name just as your walls contracted around him.

Everything turned to white as your climax crashed through you and Remus grunted as he emptied himself deep inside you, digging his fingers into your flesh.

The two of you took a moment to come from your heights and when you opened your eyes again, you met Remus’ ones, filled with affection.

“I love you,” he whispered and you pecked his lips.

“I know.” 


End file.
